Generally, vehicles include devices that can connect to external networks for various purposes, such as navigation, control, communications, interoperability, and maintenance. For example, an aircraft at a remote terminal of an operator can obtain software for onboard avionics devices from wireless access points. However, this connectivity can make the software more vulnerable to intentional or unintentional corruption.